


Not Alone

by Nagakami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The others make minor appearances, canonverse, give this ship love, lotor is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagakami/pseuds/Nagakami
Summary: "It's nice to know that I'm not alone." And it was true. The two had been affected by the Galra, something nobody personally understood.





	Not Alone

The events from today hadn't ended well. Lotor had given the idea to go to Kral Zera and to go through the trials, taking on the title of Emperor. The paladins it seemed were less eager. All expect for one. Shiro...

"I told you to stay out of this!" He shouted out to his fellow teammate. The blue paladin looked stunned, stepping back as he gave a hurt look to his leader. Everyone else on the bridge watched the scene also in a state of shock. It was unbefitting of their leader and out of character for him. Shiro seemed like he snapped out of a daze looking at Lance with a more softer look, all his hard features gone. 

Allura reiterated herself. "We will not be doing it." She gave the black paladin a stern look, daring him to protest. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with it, turning his back and watching out of the castle doors. Lotor watched the scene unfold, questioning what had just happened. He dismissed himself to the princess saying he needed to get some work done. She allowed him and the last thing he saw before leaving the room was the green and yellow paladin comforting Lance.

He walked around the castle for a while, mindlessly just going through rooms. He didn't know what to do. The Kral Zera would have been a good plan, to get the title and make the universe just a tad bit safer. To have the Galra empire in his control, keeping them away from his work and the paladins. He entered the training room distracted in his thoughts and just managed to avoid a gladiator from hurling straight into him. He turned to see Shiro panting hard, exhausted from the simulation. He called it off when he saw the Galra prince, deciding it might be best to take a break.

Lotor approached the black paladin as he heaved for breath. "What happened back on the bridge?" He asked trying not to sound imposing.

It seemed to have worked when Shiro didn't growl at him or push him away. The man just sighed, shoulders slumping as he moved to sit by a bench. Lotor followed after him and stood in front of him with his arms crossed as Shiro gulped from his water. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hands, placing them between his thighs with his head down.

"I don't know..."

Lotor hadn't expected that answer. He raised an eyebrow even if Shiro couldn't see it. "So what?" He asked, just the tad bit riled up. "You shout at your teammates often?"

"No!" He shouted out, head snapping up to sthim. at Lotor. He jumped to his defense quickly not wanting the prince to get the wrong impression. "I just." He turned his head away, sighing softly. "I just haven't been myself ever since my time with the Galra." The first and second time. He'd changed through the year. Blood and death all over him.

Lotor didn't give a reply, the silence filling in for him. Looking back it had seemed Shiro had regretted it so he guessed the man was genuine. With that thought in mind he moved forward, sitting down beside him. "You too?" He asked out loud, leaning back.

Shiro stilled, his posture tensing up. He turned his head and finally looked at Lotor, who offered him a tight smile. "Living with the empire for 10,000 years can certainly affect someone." He explained out. It had always been Victory or Death. There was no option of failure and Lotor had learned that the hard way.

Shiro gave a bitter laugh, understanding what Lotor meant. "It's nice to know that I'm not alone." And it was true. The two had been affected by the Galra, something nobody personally understood.

Lotor let out a breath of a laugh. "The feeling is quite mutual."


End file.
